Papi Jr.
" I was just trying to be a Chihuahua warrior..." Papi Jr. is the son of Papi and Chloe, and the youngest brother of Tess, Rosa, Pep, and Allie. APPERANCE http://www.disneypictures.net/data/media/230/papi_jr..jpg a picture of Papi Jr. Papi Jr. took a lot of his looks from his mother and some from his father. He is a white Chihuahua with Caramel brown patches. He wears a blue collar. PERSONALITY Papi Jr. is a curious little pup who always finds himself in trouble. In the first film he is less hyper and more adventuress then the other pups and devotes himself into becoming a Chihuahua warrior and when he mature I Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3 he doesn't change much and is still his tough little Chihuahua warrior. he is also seem to be the leader of his puppy crew ( his sisters ) and also then has a leader personality. IN THE MOVIES Papi Jr. is first seen in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 when he is only a few months old. He is the last puppy to appear going down the slide and yells " LOOK OUT TESS " *giggles* " HERE I COME!!!!" he yelled plunging down the slide. He is next complaining with the other pups on how he has to take a bath again. He is next hiding from everyone because he thought his suit and hat was embarrassing When he came out of hiding Chloe thought he looked adorable as Papi Jr. hated the hat the most and denies he looks 'cute'. Papi then showed The hat by biting it and attacking it reassuring Papi Jr. The hat was now dead and he thanked his father now they were finally off for the dog park. Next they all arrive at the dog park which he is now more excited. Papi then teaches his pups how to dig. He then accidently flings dirt on a fancy poodle who starts to yell at them for it he then apologizes along with his sister Allie who says sorry as well. He laughs with his siblings when his dad insults and yells at the poodle for scolding his children. After the park papi tells the pups a Chihuahua warrior story that gets them riled up before bed and when he leaves to go get Chloe they then completely destroy their rooms as Chloe punishes them. The next night wasn't any better when Papi told them about another Chihuahua warrior story with snakes Papi Jr. states that the Chihuahua warriors weren't afraid of anything but Papi then corrects him saying their always afraid and says that Papi himself is afraid as the pups gasp papi nods and leaves them to sleep. But then Papi Jr. points out that the branch in the window sill looks like a snake. Allie calls him silly and says that's just a branch. Papi Jr. shrugs as he climbs for it now Tess, Rosa, and Allie were cheering for him to get the snake but instead Papi Jr. ends up falling out the window his parents saw him fall and they raced down stairs EXTREMELY worried and scared. They are then relieved that Delgado caught him just in time. Papi and Chloe now scolding Papi Jr. he replies he was just trying to be a Chihuahua warrior and his other siblings hear that and start to giggle from the window. Papi Jr. then eavesdrop about how Delgado lost his sons and grieves for him. Soon when his family entered the fashion show for dogs he cheers them on and feels bad when they all loose and feels for grieve for Delgado. Soon after that he then tries to find Delgado's sons leading his sisters but gets trapped by robbers in a bread factory. Soon saved by his uncle Pedro he was relieved he didn't get a big punishment and yet a praise from his mother and is overjoyed about keeping the house. in Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva La Fiesta! He is now older and a bit more mature but his personality sure didn't change much. He is first seen being woken up by Papi as he says "Ewww!" over his mom and dad as they wake up and kiss each other. He then races Tess, Pep, and Allie out the doggy door being the first one out. Outside he watches as Papi demonstrates what Pee mail is and giggles when Allie rephrases what Papi said about his uncle Pedro wanting a girlfriend. Soon they check into a hotel and he is running around with Pep, Tess, and Allie crazily calling rooms and couches. He is then exited they get to go to real doggy school but notices how Rosa hasn't been herself lately. When they get there a bigger dog makes fun of Rosa who runs off with embarrassment. Papi Jr. then yells at the dog and cheers on pep as she makes a comeback by pulling his spandex swim shorts back and lets them go. Papi Jr. then comments " that what you get for messing with our sister!" The next day he is trying to explain with the other pups what happened to Rosa. Soon he is seen at his sister's quinceanera and annoyed that he had to wear a suit and embarrassed when someone calls him cute. But he show happiness for his sister and is excited to see her become a princess. RELATION SHIPS Papi Papi and Papi Jr. have a very good relationship. Papi is Papi Jr's. main role model. He wants to be like his father someday like a tough Chihuahua warrior. Papi also loves his son very much as he showed so much concern when he almost died by falling out of a window. Both of them have a great and smooth bond. Chloe Papi Jr. and Chloe have a great mother/son bond. Chloe loves all of her children equally and does care deeply for Papi Jr. when he fell out of the window she yelled at him frightened that he could of died. She also loves to dress him up and make him look adorable which annoys and embarrasses Papi Jr. But as we can tell they have a great loving bond. Rosa Papi Jr. and Rosa have a good relationship. He does care for his sister and shows concern for her when she's upset. He also defends her when a dog was making fun of her and cheers on Pep for payback. They have never fought in any of the movies before . Papi Jr. and Rosa both have a supportive and good relationship. Allie Both of these pups can relate to each other so they don't fight often. Papi Jr. is seen with Allie quite a few times and likes to hang out with her. Both of them have good confidence and care for each other. Both pups show a good bond. Lala Lala and Papi Jr. aren't seen a lot together. But it seems Tess likes to laugh a lot when Papi Jr. gets in trouble but they can tolerate each other and still care for one another. Pep Papi Jr. and Pep have a great relationship. Papi Jr. is normally with Pep and is beside her where ever they go. He seems too be supportive to her and cheers her on when she is getting payback on the dog who was making fun of Rosa. Pep also didn't laugh at all when Papi Jr. fell out of window which might mean the care a lot about each other. As we can predict they have a great relationship DELGADO they are good friends as Delgado saved his life. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists